The Pact With Death
by comethazel
Summary: Years has past since Caim defeated the possessed God like child Manah and saved the world from chaos, it is prophesied by the toads that a new threat will arrive in the elemental nations and only six people can save the world from annihilation. After being forgotten by his parents will Naruto stand by their side as an ally or an enemy along side with his older brother Urick


Hello everyone it is I, the one and only Comet and I'd like to say thank you for being so patient with me. so let's cut to the chase, so I have been putting this story off for a long time but I will start it here and now. also I have seen so many people favorite and follow my other story Prototype Uzumaki, so after I finish this first chapter to this story I will work on chapter two for Prototype Uzumaki so again thank you for being patient and uh...before I type this I have to say something: DBXGunsAndRoses if your reading this then I would appreciate it if we start a PM chat so we could talk about your idea for the story Saiyans never cry since I thought about how things would work and after reading your summary and idea over a few times I started to notice plot holes and I would like to tell you that I may make slight adjustments to when Dante, Vergil, and Eve will show up so yeah send me a PM so we don't spoil anything from the upcoming story for the readers. so anyway it's time for me to type a you all to read so let's get started

"The unsupressed soul lets flow oceans of blood" - talking

'The Watchers drink and raise high the basin of fire' - thinking

 **"Mighty generals hesitate beneath a crimson sky" - demon/Pact beast talking**

 **'As the tears of the goddess flow, the four lost temples forebodes the coming of the queen' - demon/Pact beast thinking**

 _The dragon plummets from the tower of red thunder and where it falls no one has seen \- location/time_

 _18 years ago_

A red dragon lies upon white marble flagstones outside of a temple. A man is with her, his arms wrapped around her neck. A bald priest with markings on his head and has eyes that make him look like he's blind stands close to them, in his hand a page with a spell that would make the dragon the new seal.

"Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila..." chants the priest. The page disappears, but the runes remain is the air, their golden light shining brightly.

"Hmmmmm..." hums the priest as the runes fly out to twine around the dragon's body, and then they burn into her flesh, like branding with red hot iron.

"Argh...!" The dragon cries in pain as she cranes her neck and turns to look at the man trying to calm her.

"I have never seen you weep before. There is but one thing I wish for you to remember." says the dragon as tge man looks intently at the dragon, for once, sadness filling his eyes.

"Angelus. My name is Angelus." weakly says the dragon who's name appears to be Angelus

The man turns his face away from the dragon, his brown hair shielding his eyes, as a tear makes its trail down his face.

"You are the first and the last of your kind to know my name. Farewell, foolish human." says Angelus and with the last of her strength turns her snout to the skies, as she disintegrates to form a bubble.

It floats off, The priest looking on at its journey up the blue skies.

"Ye gods, is it your will that we should live on?" says the priest

The man who was comforting the dragon gets up from the ground marked with the dragon spilt blood with his sword raised high into the air, to look on at her soul, as Angelus makes her ascension to the heavens.

 _11 years later_

Here we see that it's a nice peaceful night but not all was peaceful for if you look over yonder you could see a giant fox with what looks to be nine tails as it rampages through a village by the name of Konoha. Buildings were collapsing, corpses littered the streets, and people were cowering in fear. two people could be seen standing in front of the monster with three newborn children in the two figure's hands.

"Minato, do you even realize what your saying?! If you summon the shinigami then you will die by it!" says an old man who's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi as he tries to reason with the man who he called Minato.

"What choice do we have? If the kyūbi is left alone then it will kill everyone. I am willing to make this sacrifice to not only protect my village but to protect my family."said Minato, not noticing that Hiruzen was eyeing him then an idea came to the old fool

"Forgive me my friend but your family needs you more." says Hiruzen as he hits Minato, knocking him out.

"It's time..." says Hiruzen as he starts doing different hand signs until he shouted "Kinjutsu Ōgi! Shiki Fūjin (Forbidden Secret Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"

After Hiruzen finished the sealing technique and was about to die he could have sworn he saw two shinigamis'

 _with the shinigamis' after Hiruzen's death_

 **"Brother you do know that we can't be around the humans to long so help me with the sealing process"** said the first shinigami as he looked at his brother who was eyeing the three infants as he stared at the bands on their wrists that says their names. The girl was named Nasumi, she had short red hair and blue eyes. Then there was a boy who's name was Menma, he too had red hair but it was spikey and he had brown eyes but the last child was what interested the second shinigami the most. his name was Naruto and he had blond wavy hair (Urick's hair style except it's blond not white), blue eyes, and six whisker marks on his face. the second shinigami saw potential in this boy that could make him the most unstoppable ninja in all of the elemental nations.

after both shinigamis' were done sealing the fox's chakra into Nasumi and Menma while Naruto had the soul of it sealed in him. after the first shinigami left the second one looked at Naruto before departing.

 _4 years later_

"Hey kaa-san, tou-san when do you think you guys could train me like Nasumi and Menma?" asked Naruto only for him to get the same response he got whenever he asked them which is just a "maybe when you get older" or a "leave me alone or its no dinner for you" heh jokes on them they forget to feed him almost all the time.

as time passed his parents started to forget about him more and more until they don't even bother to talk to him and what made things worse was his brother Menma who would pick on Naruto from time to time just to make his life hell and say things like "kaa-san and tou-san don't love you and they will never train you." or "You will always be a weakling" or he would just try to pick a fight with Naruto but only Naruto got punished for it

but what took the cake (no pun intended) was that his parents would forget about his own birthday which should be impossible since he was born on the same day as Nasumi and Menma and yet they remember

after Naruto asked his parents if they would train him, he went to his usually training spot with a weapon that he made. the weapon was like a chain sickle but without the chain but it does have a big yet light blade. he gave the he gave the weapon a name which was Chimei-tekina kiba (Deadly Fang). as he made his way to his secret training spot in the forest on top of the hokage monument he heard some villagers yell "Kill the demon" but of course he out ran them and soon lost them. when he arrived at his secret training spot but he failed to notice a pair of yellow eyes watching him

 _next time on The Pact With Death:_

 _"Who are you and what do you want" said Naruto_

 _ **"Who or what I am is not important but you interest me and seeing your about to die and all, I'm here to give you a second chance in life and power beyond your wildest dreams. but I need you to do something in order to achieve it."** said ???_

 _"Alright fine, what is this thing that you need me to do?" asked Naruto_

 _ **"It's simple...make a Pact with me"** answered ???_

\--

hope you all liked the first chapter for there is more to come. so until then see ya next time (also this is a drakengard and Naruto crossover but apparently the game drakengard has two names just like the game dark cloud 2, and that name is dragoon dragoon)


End file.
